Winning Her
by kohana28
Summary: This is easy.. He shot...and missed. NejiSakuKiba


Winning Her

Kohana28

The strong smell of medicine met Hyuuga Neji, renowned ANBU captain as he opened the huge double doors leading inside the busy Konoha hospital.

'It's been a while.' He thought as his pearly white eyes scanned the area with slight interest. He, himself had been quite a regular patient in the hospital, his injuries owning to his hectic ANBU missions being given to him by the Hokage.

Neji walked directly to the Information booth in full confident strides, noticing the stares he's gaining at the same time trying to ignore them.

"Where's Sakura?" Neji inquired to one of the nurses stationed at the front desk. He raised his thin eyebrows at the somewhat knowing smile she gave him.

'_Again?'_

"Ah, Hyuuga-san. She's currently tending a patient at Room 342." The young nurse said, hardly containing her gleeful smile. Neji frowned at this.

Nevertheless, he lengthened his patience and turned about only to find out that they were gossiping about him…again.

"Wow! I heard Hyuuga-san just came from a pretty tough mission right? And he didn't have any scratch?" someone whispered eagerly to the other nurse who was watching his back too.

It was one thing to gossip about him, but it was an entirely different matter when they get _her_ into the troublesome mess.

"Yeah! And we all know why he's here…."

A fresh bout of laughter came again as the Byakugan user twitched, his fists clenching at his side subconsciously.

'_Didn't they know that Byakugan can see things 360?'_

Neji just sighed irritably as he made his pace faster so as to get away from wondering eyes. _'And talking mouths.'_

He remembered once complaining about this to the pink haired medic nin but she just smiled at him and went.

"_Leave them be."_

And what was that supposed to mean? That he just leave them, those annoying nurses gossip all day about him and _her_ every freaking time _he_ went here? It frustrated and annoyed Neji to no end, but it also confused him, Sakura's statement that is. _'Did that mean that she actually _enjoyed_ hearing those gossips?'_

The Hyuuga prodigy stopped in his tracks momentarily as the eerie echoes of his shoes faded in the empty white hallway of the hospital. He felt a warm sensation gathering up to his usually pale face as his white eyes widened considerably. His heart fluttered for a few moments before he was able to control himself. Neji shook his head slightly, his brown locks swinging from side to side as he tried to clear his mind.

'_Of course not! How could he even think that! Sakura was in no position to feel happy about those silly rumors.' _

And neither is he allowed feeling such strange emotions at the mere thought. Neji frowned hard at his own thoughts as his brown brows met darkly, his forehead creasing beneath his cold forehead protector.

'_It wasn't as if he liked her. Or her to him…' _

'_Then why are you even here?' _He had heard this particular question ringing through his befuddled head every time he came in to see her during her shifts. It was bugging him out because first (he, himself) knew what could be the possible answer and second, he's actually afraid to face it. Or the consequences for that matter too.

After all, a Hyuuga prodigy wasn't expected to go over to a battle field without any precautionary tactics or a genius plan to match his skills. But this isn't a battle field.

He is in a really delicate situation right now and he knew it.

As he was so deep in his thoughts, Neji hardly noticed that he was in a different floor now, coursing through what seemingly to be endless and same white hallway with cream colored doors, the labels bearing the patient's name in each of them.

'_Now, what was the room number again Ah…342'_The brown haired ANBU captain actually found this information quite confusing as he usually finds the pink haired medic in the children's ward doing her best entertaining the sick children. She brought story books, coloring stuffs and all to cheer them up.

Finally, Neji reached his destination. But as he stood at the door, dumbfounded, he felt the feeling of anticipation he felt in meeting the said nin slightly decreased.

His face darkened as he read the piece of paper stuck on the wooden door, in front of his pallid face.

Room 342

Patient's name: Inuzuka Kiba

R & R


End file.
